Don't Tell James
by HeartofaTiger
Summary: One-Shot. Sirius and Lily decide to have some fun while James is gone... Wrote this mostly because I feel the friendship between Sirius and Lily is seriously underrated!


Lily sat on the couch staring blankly at the book in front of her, letting her hand run back and forth over her stomach. She was savoring her last few weeks of being able to see her feet. She was about to blow the candle on the side table out and retreat to the bedroom when she heard a knock on the door.

Suddenly alert, she pulled her wand out and focused all of her attention on the door. Slowly, she approached it, listening for any sounds out of the ordinary. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob and waited. The knock sounded again, this time more insistent than before.

"Open up, I know you're in there!"

Lily let herself relax slightly when she realized she knew that voice, but still recognized the need to be cautious.

"Who is it?" she called through the closed door.

"Who do you bloody well think it is?" the voice responded indignantly.

"If it really is you, then what did you say when I told you I was pregnant?" Lily questioned the voice behind the door, just to be safe.

"Are you actually doubting whether it's me?" Lily could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Just answer the question!" she responded impatiently.

There was a pause. "'Damn, does this mean you'll get fat now?'"

Lily threw the door open to pull Sirius Black into the room, then quickly closed and locked it.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked, glancing around the empty room.

"He's out doing something for the Order." Lily replied vaguely. At Sirius's questioning look, she sighed and explained, "He won't tell me where he's going so that if Death Eaters track us down they can't torture anything out of me."

Sirius nodded in understanding, his eyes lighting up at some idea he was having.

"What? What are you thinking?" Lily asked, slightly worried about what he could be plotting.

"You know what we should do?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Sirius, we can't! Not again! It isn't fair to James!"

"What James doesn't know won't hurt him," Sirius tried to comfort her, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her back towards the sofa.

"This isn't right, Sirius. If James finds out about this…"

"Lily, we won't let him find out. C'mon and live a little!" Sirius could see Lily's resolve was fading in anticipation of what was to come. "And we could do that other thing too, with the chocolate…"

He smiled that mischievous smile of his, his gaze burning into her until she knew she would give in yet again.

"Fine, you win! Manipulative bastard…" she mumbled to herself, though she couldn't say she particularly wanted to fight against him. She was tired of sitting around by herself and waiting on James. She needed some excitement in her life. Sirius just happened to know exactly how to do that.

Lily's breaths were coming quickly, her face screwed up in deep concentration. Sirius couldn't stop himself from commenting on it.

"You must be really out of shape if this is too much for you, Lils. I haven't even given you my best yet," he smirked at her, which only made her concentrate harder, her chest heaving.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and an exhausted-looking James Potter entered. Lily and Sirius jumped up from behind the couch and attempted to cover the evidence of their activities. James's face showed first shock at seeing his oldest friend and wife together, and then suspicion took its place.

"What's going on here?" he asked the two of them accusingly.

"Nothing," Lily and Sirius responded at the same time, both cringing at how guilty that was sure to make them look.

"Then what are you hiding?" he attempted to see past them, but Lily and Sirius adjusted their bodies to try and cover what was behind them.

"It's nothing James, really. Sirius was just leaving," she pushed Sirius towards the door as she said this.

"No, stay," he instructed Sirius flatly. He began to walk towards them, Lily's face growing more and more red as he got closer. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok fine, you caught us! I know we said it wouldn't happen again, but we couldn't help ourselves!"

"Unbelievable! This is just… Sirius, what do you have to say for yourself? You're supposed to be my best mate!" Sirius looked at the ground, ashamedly. "And you!" he turned on Lily. "You're my wife! The mother of my unborn child!"

"We're really sorry, mate, honestly! But can you really blame us? Those muggles are bloody brilliant!"

Lily nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"You think I don't know that?! I just can't believe that you'd play _Space Invaders_ without me! You know it's my favorite!"

"We're so so sorry, James! I just get so bored here alone all day, and Sirius came and we didn't know what to do while we waited for you, so…"

Sirius frowned repentantly while Lily attempted to kick the half empty plate of s'mores under the couch before he could spot it, but he was too quick.

"And you made s'mores!" his voice was full of betrayal and anger.

"I'm pregnant, I get cravings!" tried to defend herself. "It's not my fault you're always gone…" Lil's pregnancy hormones took over and tears began to stream down her face.

Sirius was beginning to look extremely uncomfortable between the overly emotional Lily and the suddenly panic-stricken James.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily I'm sorry! Don't cry! I didn't mean it, you didn't do anything wrong!" Lily refused to be consoled and James desperately grabbed the plate of s'mores offering her one. This only made Lily cry harder.

"I don't deserve s'mores! I'm a terrible wife! And- and-and I'm going to get _fat_!"

Sirius decided to try and make his escape while the couple was distracted, but James stopped him with a look. "You're not going anywhere, Padfoot."

Sirius turned to face the glaring James and miraculously not-weeping Lily.

"I really think this is none of my business…"

"When has that ever stopped you before?" James pointed out. Sirius shrugged in defeat and slumped back over toward the living room. "Besides, I still need to kick your ass at this game."

Sirius smiled as he sat on the ground, glad to be with two of his favorite people in the world, something that was becoming more and more rare these days. He knew he had to enjoy moments like these before baby Potter was born and everything changed. He was looking forward to being an uncle and all, but he just wasn't sure how much time James and Lily would have for him once they had another little life to take care of.

He turned when he felt a hand running softly through his hair, and saw Lily smiling at him while James set the game back up on some muggle contraption Lily had insisted on buying. He smiled back at her before resting his head on the couch behind him. He suddenly felt bad for ever doubting that James and Lily would make time for him. He would just have to come around more often so he could help James corrupt the newest Potter.

Sirius realized that he couldn't wait for there to finally be another Potter in the world, and for the first time looked forward to what the future would hold.


End file.
